The effects of inhaling particulate matter have been widely studied in humans and animals and include asthma, lung cancer, cardiovascular issues, and premature death. Researchers suggest that even short-term exposure at elevated concentrations could significantly contribute to heart disease. Exposure to particulate matter is hazardous, whether it occurs outdoors or inside a building. However, when indoor exposure occurs within a building occupied by persons receiving or seeking medical treatment, the consequences of exposure to particulate matter can be especially bad.
An example of an indoor source of particulate exposure is renovation and repair work, such as repair and/or replacement of ceiling tiles, light fixtures, and the like. When such work is performed, for example, by maintenance workers in a healthcare facility, such as a hospital, patients can be exposed to harmful particulates. Such patients, whose immune systems may already be weakened, are at high risk of additional illness from contaminants in the air, and the slightest amount of dust or particulate matter can cause serious health problems or even death. In addition, healthcare facility staff, as well as the workers who actually perform the renovation or repair work, are also at risk from inhaling harmful contaminates.
There is a present need for a mobile unit for containing and controlling sources of particulate matter, particularly within healthcare facilities such as hospitals and clinics where there is a compelling need to provide a controlled environment free of dust and particulate matter in order to protect patients, as well as visitors and staff from dust and particulate matter caused, for example, by removal and/or replacement of ceiling tiles and other items such as light fixtures and the like.